Veilenorian Society
A page dedicated to serve as a reference point for common social trends found throughout the world of Veilenor, whilst it is true that some societies will differ in opinions and practice of certain trends, travellers will always be able to find one or two similarities between any two societies and cultures General Trends Most skilled labour tends to be handled under the authority of guilds, especially skilled crafts or magic. The usual system for managing members is the recruitment and training of apprentices, after the apprentice reaches an acceptable level of skill they are then sent out between guild-masters to learn different techniques and how to apply them, after this period of time, an apprentice receives an official deceleration of membership and is permitted to accept or take part in various jobs brought before the guild. Guilds are typically responsible for handling its own business and disputes internally however heinous crimes against the crown or against the people is to be dealt with in the regular fashion Merchant guilds tend to collaborate with other organisations to better facilitate their duties, organisations such as the post office and courier services often used merchant routes as delivery routes to assure safe travels. . Adventurer guilds will use merchant guilds both to collect and share rumours and jobs and to help adventurers get closer to their desired destinations. With each nation being rather large in size, the Kings and Queens of Veilenor appoint members of their court to oversee smaller towns and villages, usually from the larger cities of the continents they reside in, these nobles hold power but act as glorified judges and pseudo-monarchs. and are expected to send reports to the capitals of their work so that the monarchs can make sure that everything is as it should be. Romance and Relationships Romance and relationships on Veilenor are enjoyed and celebrated for the most part, however marriage is considered a contract that love has no necessary part in. Marriage in high society is arranged and is usually used as a way to secure power wealth and strengthen business deals and the like. And whilst compatibility is taken into account, those involved do not tend to get a say apart from indicating preference. Whilst sexuality will be taken into consideration when arranging a marriage, if the deal will be a highly profitable one, this too may be overlooked. This in turn means that affairs are quite common amongst high societies as long as it is handled in an appropriate and courteous manner with respect for the situation, it is not uncommon for a married couple to act as close friends or extended family, moving in their true lovers to have a real relationship with Sexuality and Sex Sex in Veilenorian society is permissive due to the philosophies of Gods such as Woceyr, Celeste and Iphine. Openness about sex is not seen as shameful, nor is it discouraged, however open practice is considered in bad taste and often rude in high societies. All societies do still hold the importance of consent alongside the Permissiveness, and is considered a heinous crime to go against this, the use of charming spells and the like are also breaches of consent and are treated in the same manner Due to the philosophies of certain Gods such as Iphine and Celeste, gender identity is free to be explored and it is not considered outlandish and although some people may find it jarring they are never demonised or persecuted. In most societies gender is not seen as a limitation of strength or ability, and although there is some consideration into the distinct differences between genders, a male homemaker or a female general are not considered to be at all unusual. Communication Getting messages across the continents or indeed the world of Veilenor is an ordeal, due to the distance needed to be travelled and the lack of means of fast transportation, travelling the wilderness of the world can prove to be dangerous sometimes. Most communications tend to be handled by merchants guilds using their trade routes and means of transport to make deliveries to guild houses in the relevant cities to then be distributed or by couriers who have their own means of transport. Other organisations tend to use magical means of communications, sending stones, scrying or even teleportation, is used to communicate over large distances, the leaders of the continents for example having a teleportation network between them for easier communication between them on important matters. However, these tools are expensive and require training and resources to develop. Because of this, there are extremely few developed and expansive communications networks that employ magic. There are numerous smaller systems to communicate between individuals however. Language There are many languages on the world of Veilenor, although most of them tend to be racial based and descend from pre-invasion culture, and thus it is a great blessing that there exists and common tongue so that all of the races of the world can come together and communicate freely, however there are numerous regional dialects and accents, which never tend to get in the way but do exist. At the very least the peoples of the world can speak read and write Common, some people do speak another language or multiple languages alongside common and these tend to be racial languages taught by their families. learning the racial languages of another race is quite difficult, as it may take tones and accents easier to perform by one race to another and in the case of merfolk, it takes appendages needed to convey tone and context